Little Choices of ours
by Red Phoniex
Summary: Some small choices could have changed the world. When a different Sheppard and McKay come through the gate, what choices in life changed them and can they get home
1. Chapter 1 bloody alarms

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue I'm a student it's not worth it trust me._**

**_Author notes: This is my first ever posted fanfic. Set somewhere in the second series before Michael – because I can. Please read and enjoy (I hope) Thanks for the heads up on the spellings. _**

It was that bloody alarm again. Over and over. When Rodney McKay had first arrived in Atlantis and heard it for the first time he was impressed; after 2 years, being woken up by it meant he wasn't impressed, actually he was bloody annoyed. Didn't they know how important it was for him to get a good nights sleep? After all if he didn't get a full nights sleep and then fell asleep the next day during an important experiment that blew up the whole of Atlantis, who would be to blame? Not him. It would be who ever had set the alarm off. God, would someone shut it off already! That's it, if he wanted anything done at all round here he had to do it himself. Rodney McKay got out of his bed, put some trousers on and headed to the control tower.

What greeted him was a worried Doctor Weir and Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. "What's the alarm for? I was up all of yesterday working on the Atlantis database and only just got to sleep." he asked Weir.

"Not sure really, we have an incoming wormhole but nothing's happened yet." Answered Weir.

"That's weird, no IDC or any signals" Asked McKay pushing one of the technicians out of the way and sitting down typing on the laptop.

"Nothing yet" Answered Sheppard.

"Wait something's coming through… that's not possible!" said McKay.

"What is it?" Asked Weir.

"I'm getting Sheppard's IDC code coming through!" McKay explained.

"Okay, I'm here, how is that possible?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm not sure but if we don't lower the shield soon it won't matter."

"Do it, full security team to the control room immediately" Weir nodded to McKay giving him the order to lower the shield. An oddly familiar figure ran through the gate, turning immediately to watch the wormhole, P-90 raised.

"Come on doc! Come on, where are you? Come on!" the figure muttered. The gate horizon flickered, blinking out and back. "COME ON!" the figure shouted. There was an explosion from the gate and another figure was sent flying through the air, landing hard. The sound of breaking bone could be heard throughout the control tower. "Raise the shield! Get a medical team in here!" the figure shouted to the control room, running to the still figure on the ground.

"Do it" Weir whispered to Rodney. The gate shut down and stillness returned the control tower. The security team kept their guns raised on the figures, who hadn't yet noticed them.

Weir, McKay and Sheppard made their way down to the two figures, what they saw made them gasp. "My god." Rodney whispered. It was enough to finally get the figure's attention. Kneeling next to a still female dressed in Atlantis gear was a John Sheppard. Rodney noticed that he looked slightly older. This Sheppard had white tips in his hair and slight wrinkles at the sides of his eyes. Apart from that he looked exactly the same, even down to the Atlantis off-world uniform.

"What the hell is going on, why are you just standing there? Get Carson down here, Sarah's really hurt." He paused finally taking in his surroundings and the people surrounding him with guns. He then looked at Rodney, Weir and Sheppard. "What's going on, who are you people?" He asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Said Weir.

"Look I don't know what's going on and when Sarah wakes up I'll be sure to ask her but for now get a doctor in here before she dies." The other Sheppard explained.

"Medical team to the control tower immediately" Weir said tapping her ear piece.

"Thank you."

"What's the emergency Elizabeth? I was…" Carson paused when he took in the site of a whole security team surrounding a figure that looked an awful lot like Colonel Sheppard. As soon as his eyes fell on the figure on the ground he went straight into his professional mode and went to his patient. He checked she was breathing and her pulse. "What happened here?"

"There was an explosion through the gate, my guess something exploded on the other side of the gate as she was coming through, she got thrown quite hard." McKay said.

"Okay, what's her name?" Carson asked.

It was the other Sheppard who answered: "Sarah, Sarah McKay."

**PLEASE REVIEW! Finally got someone to beta so we're slowly getting through each chapter from the start. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FANFICTION OF MINE. **


	2. Chapter 2 in need of a doc

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything so don't sue. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Keep it up please.**

"Did you just say 'McKay'?" Rodney asked his voice a little higher than normal. Carson broke in "As much as I would like to know what's going on round here, she needs to go to the infirmary right now." Weir nodded to him "Lorne, West, go with him and watch our guest. Bates, Colonel, Johnson escort our other guest to the brig till we can find out who he is." The other Sheppard looked up at that "I'm staying with her; I'm not leaving her alone like this!" Several fingers tightened on their triggers. "You will go to the brig till we have established where you came from and if you're a threat" Weir threatened. The other Sheppard tried to stare her down but admitted defeat. "Just please keep me posted and… take care of her" Weir nodded to him "Hand over your weapons" Bates demanded. The other Sheppard did so and took off his vest. "I'll send Doctor Biro to do a DNA test and blood screen when I get to the infirmary." Carson said. The rest of the medical team arrived and helped Carson take away the unconscious newcomer while the rest of the security team took a very confused looking Sheppard to the brig.

"This is a bit weird" Colonel Sheppard said to Weir and McKay. Weir turned to McKay "Any ideas?" "Until Carson's finished I can only guess. Either he's a clone and they got mine mixed up or they're from an alternate reality. We've seen it back at Stargate Command on Earth." Sheppard interrupted "What do you mean alternate reality, you mean they exist!" "God, do I have to explain everything round here?" Rodney said, "Einstein theorised that there are an infinite number of realities where every outcome, every choice is played out. The SGC found a quantum mirror that could transport you to each reality but after another Samantha Carter come through with some military guy, I can't remember his name, Hammond ordered the mirror destroyed. Something I would have argued against if I had been there. Destroying a piece of technical brilliances just like that." Weir interrupted "What if they are from an alternate reality, then what?" McKay looked grim for a moment. "Two of the exact people can't exist in the same reality for long. If that's the case, we have to find a way to send them back as soon as possible before the temporal entropic cascade failure sets in and kills them." "Wait, what is that?" Weir asked. "It's an unusual side effect which emerges after several days of identical living matter co-existing within the same dimensional universe. It is marked by violent convulsions in which the foreign matter begins to take on phasing shifting. Theoretically the original individual would eventually develop the side effect so if you don't mind I'd like to figure this out before then. I'm going to run a diagnostic on the gate and see if I can find out what caused the explosion and whether it could cause them to jump realities." "Okay, keep me posted, Colonel, I want you to go see our guest in the brig, see if you can find anything about him, I'll go down to the infirmary and wait for Carson to finish with our other guest. Keep me updated." Weir said. "Right, be careful, we don't know what we're dealing with here." Sheppard said. The two parted leaving Rodney in the control room.

**Just an in-between chapter. Next time we get to really talk to the new Sheppard. Please Review, I'd love them (Please remember it's my first ever fanfic) running away from the anger mob (Please don't kill me) I'm also NOT a scientist so I had to find the info on the gateworld site, so if it's wrong don't blame me. Just enjoy the story. It doesn't have to be prefect. I'm not trying to get published. I couldn't find a story like this on Atlantis anywhere, so decided to write one myself FOR FUN! **


	3. Chapter 3 M17 186

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, just having fun.**

John Sheppard was getting used to weird things happening around him. Being in another galaxy and all. But this one topped the list so far. When he arrived at the brig he found Bates and Johnson standing outside the door. Both saluted him. "At ease. Anything from him so far?" He asked Bates. "No sir. He just said he'd wait for someone to come see him." "Okay, Let's go see what he has to say shell we."

Sheppard walked into the holding cell to find the other Sheppard banging his head against the table muttering to himself about 'stupid scientist'. "Am I interrupting?" Sheppard asked. The other Sheppard's head shot up and glared at the colonel. "Funny." He said. "So you ready to tell me who you are, how you got here and what you're doing here?" Asked Sheppard. "McKay's the one you really need to ask about the how. But I'll tell you what I can. My name is Major John Sheppard, United States Air Force, currently stationed at Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. You?" He said. "Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, United States Air Force, currently head of military at Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy." Sheppard said. "That's so not fair!" Whined the other Sheppard. "Well MAJOR, looks like you've gotten yourself into a bit of a jam." Said Sheppard. "Actually technically this is McKay's fault. I said 'be careful what you touch' but you know scientists, they get excited whenever there's a new bit of alien technology to play with, they have a tendency to forget about their own safety and everyone else's for that matter." Major Sheppard said. "I know what you mean the other day Rodney and Zelenka were trying to fix some wiring and they used the oldest looking set of ladders I've ever seen and… we're getting off subject, why don't you start from the beginning." Sheppard said. "Okay I'll start from the last mission….

_Flashback _

When Major Sheppard had first stepped onto P17-186 his first thought was it would be a really nice place to go camping. It was a peaceful looking planet with greenery everywhere and picturesque mountains in the background. He turned to Lieutenant Ford and Sergeant Peterson. "Watch the gate, we'll check-in in 30 minutes." He ordered. He took in a deep breath and felt the planet's warm sun on his skin. So much like Earth. The view would have to wait though as McKay was getting ahead of herself and had already started to head towards the ruins about half a mile from the gate that they had picked up on the MALP. "The reading we picked up is definitely coming from this direction. Could be a ZedPM. It's strong whatever it is." Shouted McKay. "Doc, Could you take your eyes off that thing and keep them focused on looking out for any locals." Sheppard said taking the ancient hand device from her. "The MALP didn't show any activity in the vicinity for about 10 miles. So stop pestering me and give me that back now" Said a very annoyed Sarah McKay. She made a grab for the device, elbowing the Major. "You focus on any locals; I'll focus on the energy reading." McKay said walking ahead of Sheppard. "Wait up McKay." Called Sheppard. He ran along side her and together they entered the ruins. Delicate looking stone pillars marked an entrance. Inside was what looked like a laboratory. In the centre of the room stood a large stone device. "It looks similar to ancient but a little different, maybe late ancient, looks like what we've found on earth so far. Reminds me of the time loop device SG-1 found several years ago. What I wouldn't have given to have had the chance to study that. Did you know that the government had it destroyed to make sure no one activated it again and Earth wouldn't get locked in a loop again? Something I would have argued against if I was there, what a waste. I'm sure I could have figured it out given the chance." McKay muttered. "Just figure this one out first McKay. Any ideas?" Sheppard asked. "Hold on a minute." Said McKay. She bent down at the side of the machine and removed a panel. She started poking around the back. "What are you doing?" Asked Sheppard. "Trying to get to the power source to see what this thing is. Now shut up and let me concentrate."

**Thank you for reading, hoped you liked it. Please review. RP XX**


	4. Chapter 4 M17 186 err the rest of it

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't sue, can't afford it. Please. Author notes: Still in flashback from last chapter. **

15 minutes later Major Sheppard thought it would be a good idea to check-in with Ford. He grabbed McKay's shoulder to get her attention to tell her he was just going outside to get a better signal when all hell hit loose. She jumped from the sudden contact and banged something inside the machine. There was a sudden jolt like an electric shock and a moment's pause, and then the whole world shook. "What the hell did you just do!" Yelled Sheppard over the sound of several explosions. "Me! You're the one scaring the living day lights out of me!" Yelled McKay back. Sheppard tapped his ear piece. "Ford, Peterson, what the hells going on out there? Ford, Ford come in!" He grabbed McKay's arm dragging her up. "What are you doing! We can't just leave this here!" Shouted McKay. An explosion hit the building and the roof started to collapse in around them. "Okay, we can go." Said McKay. They started to run out of the building towards the gate. "Ford, Peterson come in!" Yelled Sheppard. "Something might be blocking our radios" Hollered McKay. Overhead the sound of several wraith darts could be heard. "What are the wraith doing here, there's no people here to cull." Sheppard shouted to McKay. A dart started to head straight towards them. "Scatter!" Bellowed Sheppard. The dart fired an energy blast at the pair. The explosion hit very close to where McKay had been running. She was sent flying into a bush. Sheppard ran to where she had fallen and helped her drag herself up. "Come on, we're nearly at the gate." Shouted Sheppard. The gate was insight. Ford and Peterson were no where to be seen. "Dial it up, I'll cover you." Shouted Sheppard. "My GDO must have come off in the bush!" Shouted McKay. "For the love of… I'll dial the gate, you cover my six!" Ordered Sheppard. He ran to the gate and started to enter the address. McKay swung her P-90 round and crouched down by a large rock near the gate. Sheppard finished entering the address. "Come on!" He shouted to McKay. A dart started to make another pass. He aimed his gun and fired at the dart. Smoke started to come out from where he had shot. The dart fell off in the other direction. "Come on!" He yelled. He entered his GDO code. He turned to run into the gate. He felt the familiar rush of the wormhole and turned to wait for McKay to follow. When several seconds passed when she should have been right behind him, he started to get worried. "Come on doc! Come on, where are you? Come on!" When the gate started to flicker he started to panic, what if something had stopped her entering the gate. He should have made sure she was through first but she had been right behind him, where was she and what the hell was going on with the gate? "Come on!" He shouted. When she came through, he nearly had a heart attack. He rushed to her side…

"The rest you know." Major Sheppard said.

**Just a short chapter. Thank you for reading. Keep it up please. Review please. Criticism is welcomed but a nice one would be…well… nice. (Pun intended). C you soon. RP XX **


	5. Chapter 5 photoshoping

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but my own characters so don't sue. Love everyone who reviewed, keep it up, I need all the support I can get. Thank you. Enjoy XXX**

When Weir got to the infirmary, Dr Biro was just getting back from doing the testing. "Doctor, how did it go? Did he give you any trouble?" She asked. "No more than our Sheppard, Elizabeth. I'll crosscheck the results against our database, see whether Dr McKay's theory is correct, which it usually is," she sighed "I just hope for their sakes he's wrong." "How did you know about that?" Weir asked. "Word travels very fast round here, only a few minutes had gone by and half of Atlantis had come to the infirmary to find out what was going on. One of the technicians told us about McKay's idea that they're from an alternate reality."

"Of course. Any word from Carson on our guest's condition?" Weir asked Biro. "He shouldn't be too long; I had a quick word before I left. She didn't appear to be too seriously hurt, a few breaks and a lot of bruises mainly." Biro explained. "Thank you Doctor." Biro left to start her work. Weir looked at the doors to the infirmary. She sent a silent prayer that she had done the right thing lowering the shield.

After a few hours Carson came out of the infirmary to find Weir reading a mission report in a chair. She looked up at the sound of the doors opening. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Carson, how did it go? Is she alright?" she asked him. "Aye, there's no need to worry. The poor lass took a wee blow to the head when she landed. She has a broken radius bone in her left forearm but it was a clean break. I was able to put it in a splint and I've given her some medication for the pain. Also her left shoulder was dislocated but it went back in easily. Good thing for her she was unconscious. She probably has a mild concussion and apart from some rest and an ice-pack on her arm, there's not much else I can recommend. Luckily her backpack took most of the blast. I've got her sedated at the moment to make sure she gets a full nights rest. I want to keep her in for a few days for observation though." Carson explained to Weir. "Okay, I'll keep a guard outside at all times in case anything happenings. What about identifying her? Any luck?" Weir Asked. "I had Lorne look through her stuff while I set her shoulder. Come on in."

Carson took Weir through to where Lorne was keeping watch over a still figure. "Major, found anything?" Weir asked. "Standard Atlantis gear and clothing, a life sign detector, a few things Zelenka's looking through. We also found a laptop. It's got a password that Doctor Zelenka's team is trying to crack. We also found something interesting you should see." He handed Weir a folded piece of paper. Weir opened it to find out that it was a photograph and a lot of familiar faces were looking back at her. It looked like a party in the same room they had used that time that Sheppard had rescued the Athosians and their people. In it she could see the smiling faces of Sheppard, Carson, Radek, Lorne, a few members of Atlantis and the woman who had come through the gate. They were toasting to the camera, all in civilian clothes. "I guess Rodney's theory may be correct after all, else this is some very good photoshoping." Weir joked to them. "There is such a large chance of a foetus developing into either a male or a female that I'm not surprised in another reality that it could happen." Carson said. "But even so, to think that whether McKay was born male or female that they could still end up in Atlantis say's something about their character." Lorne said. "Yeah, they're both as stubborn to get where they want." All three of them turned around surprised to find Sheppard. "Colonel, how did it go?" Weir asked him. "If what I've been listening to for the last few hours is correct, boy have I got some stories to tell you."

**PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REMEMBER I'M NOT A DOCTOR. LOVE EVERY ONE OF THEM. RP XXXX **


	6. Chapter 6 timing

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, (maybe the plot, like I said, I couldn't find it anywhere). THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Enjoy. **

Sheppard, Weir and Rodney were sitting in Weir's office where Colonel Sheppard was informing them of what Major Sheppard had told him. "In their world the night before the expedition was due to leave, Sarah McKay and their Weir were due to meet for dinner only their Weir's car was in a crash on the way. The doctors wouldn't let her go in her condition but instead of rescheduling they were able to convince General Hammond to take over. The Atlantis expedition was lead by the military." Sheppard explained to them.

"Well that would have lead to a lot of changes in the events that followed." Weir said. "You're telling me. When they got here the events happened the same, they went to Athos and the wraith came but when the survivors returned according to him, General Hammond ordered the rescue without hesitating, they got them out before the wraith took Sumner. They never woke up the wraith." He paused to take in their reactions. "My god" Weir whispered "that's incredible, that something like whether I was born a male or female can have such a large impact." McKay said.

"So what happened to the major that made him look like he does?" Weir asked.

"Even though they didn't wake up the wraith, they still encountered them during a few cullings. On one he was taken. Teams two and three were able to get him back but not before they had fed off him and left him for dead."

"He didn't look like you would expect." McKay said.

"That's where the main difference between you two is. You spent 3 years in Russia, right?" Sheppard asked McKay.

"That's right, after I left Stargate command. So?" McKay asked.

"She didn't go to Russia; she went back to Area 51 and studied nanite technology. She was able to rewrite some that she found in Atlantis, probably the same ones you found and was able to get them to reverse the aging affect, to a certain degree." Sheppard explained. Weir was shunned into silence. Shame McKay wasn't.

"That's brilliant! I've always theorised that if I had the technology to work on a nano scale that it would be possible to use them to reverse the aging affect caused by the wraith but we just don't have the technology yet."

"The major said they found the technology on Atlantis, I've had Doctor Goodrem and Doctor Parkner look over the location but there's nothing there. Guess another thing that's different between our realities."

"Wait, what about the other Weir in this reality when she went back in time and got the fail safe installed?" Weir asked, coming out of her shocked silence

"I explained that to him, he said they found a woman in the stasis like we did, only it was identified as their version of McKay, in between her waking and routing the ZPM's, she had explored the city and left a diary, she convinced the council to leave the technology they had been using to study the nano's behind. She went into stasis like Weir but she didn't survive the defrosting, they only have a small diary that didn't include much information on what happened or how she got there. He was glad to finally have a few questions answered." Sheppard explained to them. They all paused to take in the new information.

"This is all based on whether they really are from an alternate reality and not an enemies plan to get our trust. I don't want anyone getting ahead of themselves without the results of the tests." Weir cautioned them. Doctor Biro's voice came though her earpiece, "Doctor Weir, I've got something you should see. I'm in the lab in the infirmary."

"On my way."

The three left for the lab.

**God that was long. I'm sorry about this chapter but it had to happen, there was no way I was doing all that explaining in flashbacks. Please review. Remember not a scientist either. **


	7. Chapter 7 This isn't fair

**Disclaimer: god, do I have to do this every time, right, don't own anything so don't sue me. PLEASE!**

Weir, Sheppard and McKay entered the lab next to the infirmary. "Doctor Biro, what did you find?" Weir asked her.

"The DNA sample that I took from the man in the brig is a conclusive match to Colonel Sheppard."

"So I was right, they are from an alternate universe." McKay stated, grinning his head off. John felt like giving him a clip round the ear. Here they were, meeting their doubles from another reality and the first thing that comes to his mind is that he was right all along. Some things will never change, Rodney McKay being one of them.

"There's more, the blood sample I took contains a large number of active nanites." She waited for their reactions and was disappointed when none of them seemed surprised by this.

"Of course they're going to be there, why bother removing them if you can control them." McKay reprimanded her.

"Doctor Biro didn't know about them Rodney. Please continue Doctor" Elizabeth warned McKay by giving him a slight glare out the corner of her eye.

"Apart from the nanites which I guess you can explain it seems, I would say with 100 accuracy that man, on a biology level is Colonel Sheppard."

"Major Sheppard actually" John explained to Biro.

"God, you two moan about me. This isn't fair." Rodney complained.

**Just a short one to keep everyone happy. I'll update soon I promise. Please keep reviewing. If you like Rodney McKay music videos checkout my website for them http/redphoniex. **


	8. Chapter 8 Fish and Chips

**Disclaimer: god I wish I did own Stargate but I don't, so don't sue me.**

The first thing that sprung to her mind, fish and chips. She had stayed in England for a short time working in a secret lab that was studying nanite technology and had grown fond of the food after she found a great place round the corner from her apartment. She really missed it when she returned to America. It had been nice there, she had learnt a lot. Not just about nano's either. For one thing Brit's didn't all drink tea, most preferred coffee, nearly no one followed cricket and not everyone talked like they're from London. It was a bit colder than America but at least they didn't get extreme weather like tornados or hurricanes. This was why her first thought as she slowly woke up had been a strong craving for fish and chips.

Carson was working on his laptop when Zelenka came in, looking very stressed and annoyed.

"I can not get this thing working. She is without a doubt McKay. I have been working on this thing for 11 hours and am no closer to breaking her code than 10 hours ago." He said; his thick Czech Republic accent becoming thicker the more annoyed he got. Carson wouldn't be surprised if he started going off in Czech, he looked that annoyed.

"Well I don't know what I can do to help, bit out of my field of expertise." Carson joked.

"I was hoping she was awake so I can just ask her for her code." Radek explained.

"She should be coming out soon but I don't want her getting stressed out. The poor lass has had a ruff couple of days. One of the nurses found burn marks and bruises on her body that aren't consistent with the injuries she sustained in the gate room or on the planet that Major Sheppard explained. I'd say she was involved in another blast about 2 weeks ago but I can't be 100 percent accurate." Carson said

"Sounds like she much bad luck as our McKay." Radek sniggered.

"Aye lad."

**Another one. Please review! It just takes a second, Please!**


	9. Chapter 9 Shooting the place up

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, maybe Sarah McKay. Enjoy.**

This was the first chance Carson Beckett had to study Sarah McKay. Radek Zelenka was sitting on a stroll at the side trying to work out a way to crack her laptop but it was still going bad. In the mist of everything he hadn't really had the chance to see if she looked anything like their McKay. He could see similar features in this McKay to their own. They both had a strong jaw and sharp features, the same colour hair only shoulder length, the same bright blue eyes, the same strong glare… wait… this wasn't right.

"Ahh, you're awake lassie. You've been through a lot lately. How are you feeling?" Carson asked. He walked round to her side and started to check her vitals. He started to get concerned when she didn't answer his question. He turned to her and found her starring at Radek. She had gone very pale and her breathing had become very rapid.

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked. She turned to stare at him. He felt like she was looking right into him and she wasn't happy with what she found. She started to pull out her line and rip off her monitors. Carson called over Lorne to help stop her from hurting herself.

"Lass, calm down, nurse get me a sedative!" He called. Lorne tried to hold her arms down but she broke one arm free and grabbed hold of his sidearm.

"Get away from me now!" she demanded. Everyone backed away a few steps.

Carson tried to reason with her "Alright lass, calm down. We aren't going to hurt you. You hit your head when you came through the gate. Just put the gun down and we'll explain everything." She continued to pull off her monitors while keeping a firm grip on the 9mm. She climbed out of the bed.

"I may have hit my head but I didn't hit it that hard," she touched the bump, checking it "No, definitely not that hard, I hope. Everybody out!" She waved the gun in the direction of the door.

"Doc, maybe we should do what she says. You know what McKay's aim is like" Lorne said.

"Aye, you're right there. Listen, when yah were on the planet…" "Shut up!" She fired a shot above them. They all ducked; a bit stunned that she would actually shot at them. He turned to McKay to find her watching them, starring at all of them, taking each of them in.

"We'll give yah some time to calm down. We'll be outside when you're ready to listen." He and the rest of the staff started out the door, Lorne lingered a bit longer but seeing that McKay wasn't going to drop her guard, he followed Carson out. He touched his headset "Doctor Weir, we have a situation."

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Hope to update soon. PLEASE REVIEW! I love them. **


	10. Chapter 10 Conscience

**Disclaimer: God again. Don't own anything, don't sue me**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. KEEP IT UP **

**OBFreak: love your videos, glad you liked it –Please do some more videos you're so good… _BIG hug…_**

Elizabeth had felt uneasy since Colonel Sheppard had told her what had happened in the other reality. She knew that he blamed himself for waking up the wraith but now it seems the blame was all hers. She shouldn't have been made the expedition leader. If she hadn't have come everything would have been so different. The lives that would have still been alive. How could she live with the guilt now? She could have a good guess at what John had been coping with the last months. There was only one thing she could do. She got up from her chair in her office and headed to the brig.

Major John Sheppard was angry. He was bored. He was annoyed. He was agitated. He was, god, there wasn't a word for how he felt at the moment. He'd been in this Cell for what seemed like forever. _Colonel_ Sheppard… life wasn't fair… had come to see him and updated him on McKay's injures and apart from informing him that it would appear he and McKay had stumbled into an _alternate reality_, he had to put up with nothing but the silent backs of his guards for way too long. It was a _GREAT_ relief when finally someone came to chat. He hadn't had much time in Antarctic to get to know Elizabeth Weir but she had seemed nice and a good diplomat before the last minute change to General Hammond. Still, he'd take McKay without coffee for a week than silence much longer, wait, scrap that thought; silence would be much more welcomed. He had to put up with her constant whining and sarcasm one day after she'd pissed off the kitchen staff and in return they hid all the coffee on Atlantis. After one day of McKay without coffee they were all too happy to give it back.

"Doctor Weir, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure how to approach this. But she had to know. She didn't think she could continue as commander of Atlantis without knowing. "There's something I want to ask you, something I have to know?"

"Go ahead. I have all the time in the world. Not much to do. Sit and stare at the wall. Stand and stare at the wall. hum and stare at the wall. Me and the wall have a great staring contest going on"

"Funny Major. I want to know…

"**Doctor Weir, we have a situation"**

**Sorry couldn't help myself (_ducks objects_) hehe. ;) Thank You to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much I love them. (_Big Hugs_) See you soon. RP XXXXX**


	11. Chapter 11 Going out with a bang

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't sue me**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, maybe I should do the cliff hanger thing more often, gets lots of reviews: _Ducks knives_: maybe not, Here you go. Enjoy.**

"**Doctor Weir, we have a situation"**

Doctor Weir got up and walked out of the cell

"What it is Major?" She asked over her headset.

"The doctor McKay in the infirmary woke up and got a hold of my 9mm. She's gone nuts and wouldn't listen to us. Doc's trying to get her to calm down but with 5 bullets left in the gun we aren't having much luck." Lorne explained.

"How the hell did she get a hold of your sidearm Major!" Weir was fuming.

"I'm sorry ma'am. She started to flip out and I tried to hold her still while Doctor Beckett could give her a sedative." Lorne explained.

"We'll talk about this later Major. For now what do you suggest?" Weir asked.

"Maybe colonel Sheppard could calm her down?" Lorne said.

Carson broke in "I don't think that's a good idea. She seemed to know something wasn't right, that we weren't the people she knew. She wasn't happy; she shot at Doctor Zelenka and me. If Colonel Sheppard comes in, the lass will know that her suspicions were correct, they look very different."

Doctor Weir knew he was right. She got an idea. "I'm sending up Major Sheppard."

"Are you sure that's wise Ma'am? We don't know if we can trust him." Lorne asked.

"You got a better idea? I'll explain the situation and get him up there as soon as possible, just keep trying to get her calmed down. Weir out."

She walked back into the cell to find Sheppard watching her waiting for an explanation.

"Doctor McKay is awake." She explained

"That's great, is she alright? Can I see her?" He asked

"Actually I was just about to ask you to. She got a hold of a 9mm and has thrown everyone out of the infirmary. The staff are trying to get her calmed down enough to explain to her the situation but they're not having much luck. Think you can help?" She asked. Major Sheppard was confused. That didn't sound like something McKay would do, even if she had hit her head. He knew she was under a lot of stress lately with everything that had happened but still.

"Of course I'll help. It doesn't sound like the sort of thing Sarah would do though." Weir ordered Bates to let him out. Together the 3 of them started towards the infirmary.

"Neither is shooting at Carson and Radek but she did." Weir said. She noticed that Sheppard was no longer at the side of her. She turned round to find him frozen stiff with a confused expression on his face.

"Did you just say Radek? As in Doctor Radek Zelenka?" He asked her, getting a look of panic on his face.

"Yes. Why?" She asked him, her confusing growing.

"Shit, I have to see McKay now. God, I should have thought about something like this happening. When the other Sheppard was with me he said Zelenka and I just didn't think anything of it. We have to go now!" He said, starting to drag her to the infirmary, Bates brought out this gun.

"Major Stop! What is it? What's wrong?" She asked him, not moving from the spot.

"There's no time, we have to go now?" He continued to try and get them to start moving.

"We're not going anywhere till you tell us what this is about and what is wrong with Doctor Zelenka and McKay?" She told him firmly.

"Doctor Radek Zelenka was killed in a lab explosion two weeks ago; Sarah was forced to watch him die while we got the door open." Doctor Weir was shocked. In their reality Doctor Zelenka was dead. No wonder Doctor McKay had panicked when she woke up. To find the face of someone close to you, looking at you, when you had watched them die must have been terrible. "Okay let's go."

**You asked and I delivered. Hoped you like it. Please review! See you soon. RP XXX **


	12. Chapter 12 Finding your feet or food

**I'm Back. Next Chapter. Thank s to everyone who reviewed.**

**Reader1148: Thank you. It's so nice to get recurring reviews. Keep it up please**

**x-izzles-x: Thanks for leaving a review. It's fantastic; this is my first fanfic so it's really nice to know someone else likes it. Sorry, you're going to have to wait a while for the answer (Keeps people guessing) _hehe_**

**Lady Valmar: Naughty Naughty. I know how you feel. I finish college in a week and have LOTSSSS of work left to do. I've resigned myself to the fact I will properly not get it all done but what the hell. Hope everything works out for you.**

**Beach chickJASSNL: Thanks for taking the time to review. Hope you do it again. RP XXX**

**On with the story**

**P.S. Don't own anything, don't sue me.**

Some part of her always knew. With all the dangers out there, all the diseases, all the trigger happy military, all the stupid "scientists" she lived with and interactive with on a daily bases, that her own mind would be her downfall. She slowly removed the bandage on her head. There, she was right, it wasn't hard enough to cause her to see what she had seen which meant she had finally lost her mind. Maybe it was all the chemicals and E.M. fields she had been exposed to over the years. Whatever it had been, there was no way she had just seen what she had. It made no logical sense. The only thing that could explain it would be that she had been captured by the wraith on the last mission and all this was an illusion. It wasn't like she could have fallen into an _alternate reality_ or something. That machine, while ancient, wasn't giving off anywhere near a strong enough energy signature to have had that sort of capability. Then again, there was that shock just before all hell let loose. It was all Sheppard's fault. Anyway you looked at it, it is entirely his fault. If this is an illusion then it's his fault that the wraith have captured her and if by some chance this is an alternate reality, then it's his fault. If he hadn't of grabbed her when he did then there wouldn't have been a power spike. See, none of this was her fault. It's that small brain of Sheppard's. All that hair gel has finally soaked through to what of a brain he had to begin with. But if this is an alternate reality, then shouldn't Sheppard be here too. He had left the planet before her. The Stargate couldn't have caused her to jump realities so Sheppard should be here. No way. There are too many probabilities, not enough facts. She had to find a terminal somewhere to check everything out. But first, where does Carson usually keep his secret stash of biscuits.

**Sorry about how long this has took guys. I finish college this week and have had so much to get done. Keep reading. RP XXX **


	13. Chapter 13 Gently banter

**God I am so sorry it's taken this long, college was mad and I've been busy making music videos. Thank you to everyone who has struck by me while I get my muse back. **

**Disclaimer: if I own Stargate and everything in it, Carson would always be on screen and we would have seen Hewlett naked by now, so it's properly a good thing I don't, for your sakes anyway, I'd be in heaven :)**

Carson was fuming, he could understand her getting a wee bit confused after waking up after what she's been through, but it was no excuse to take it out on them and what on Earth was she doing now! The three of them, Major Lorne, Doctor Zelenka and himself were crowded round a small laptop screen that Radek had set up after he had hacked into the security system.

"What's she looking for?" Lorne asked Carson

"How the bloody hell should I know! For all I know she could be looking for more bullets to shoot at us!" He replied, he walked over to the locked infirmary doors. He had tried to get through to her, to explain to her but she had sealed everything and cut communication. Radek was trying to bypass what she had done but it was taking time.

"I do not think so, she is much focused, I see McKay like this lots of times in Lab when he loses new toy." Zelenka explained to them.

"Looks like she's found whatever she was looking for." Lorne said.

"Let me see" Carson walked back over to the laptop. "That cheeky bugger! That's my shortbread me mum sent me! When I get my hands on her!" He went off fuming in a corner, he had been saving that!

"Does not surprise me. Wakes up from concussion, shoots at friends and finds food. McKay is always McKay in any reality." Zelenka joked.

"That's depressing to know"

The three of them turned to Major Sheppard and Doctor Weir.

"It's about time, I can't get through to her." Carson said to the Major. He waited for Sheppard to answer but found him focused on Zelenka.

"This is weird." Sheppard said. Radek started to get uncomfortable with everyone looking at him.

"What, what is wrong?" He asked them confused.

Weir broke in before anyone could explain and waste more time. "Lorne have you been able to get through to her?"

"No ma'am, she shut down all communications, Doctor Zelenka was trying to get the overhead speaker back up and running." Weir turned to Zelenka.

"How long should it take?" He looked over at the readouts on his screen, "20 minutes, maybe longer. It would be easier to get doors open but it is not responding to the gene."

Sheppard looked at the door. It opened.

"Although Sheppard is better with Gene than Doctor Beckett." Radek defended.

"Atlantis likes me." Major Sheppard smirked and poked his head round the door. "McKay! You there!" He called.

"_Major Sheppard that you, really you and not an illusion or the one from this reality, which ever is the right explanation for Radek being at the side of my bed when I woke up."_ She called back.

"God McKay, get out here now! I know you must have been really confused and scared but that's no reason to shoot this place up."

"_I was not scared, I was calm and in prefect control of the situation! And stop blowing everything out of proportions, it was one shot and I wasn't even aiming for them!" _

She slowing appeared in the infirmary, the gun still firmly in her hands.

He grinned at her "Good thing we've been working on your aim then or they would be dead"

"Very funny Major but where were you during my daring and clever escape?" She snarked.

"Escape? You haven't even left the infirmary!"

The others watched the batter with interest; some things were the same in both realities, Sheppard's and McKay childish teasing and arguing was apparently one of them, which was a bit disturbing,

"I was getting there!"

"Righttt…before or after you get yourself checked out by their doc because I'm telling you now McKay, you look like shit." He paused letting her take in everything he had said.

She looked down at herself. She had been focused on the head injury to concern herself with anything else. In her mad rush, she hadn't even noticed that her left arm was in a cast and a sling. Now the pain in her shoulder and her head was getting to her. Not to mention she felt ready to drop a sleep.

"Don't think I'm letting that comment slide Sheppard but I could really do with some of the good drugs right now. So I'm right about the alternate reality theory over the possibility I've been captured by the wraith and all this is an illusion then?" She took a seat on one of the beds.

"Seems that way. The other me in this reality is a Colonel and in charge of the military here, not to mention he still has his stunning good looks about him." He took a seat next to her. The others slowly crept to the front of the door to watch them.

"Winkles add to a man's looks, Sheppard. How many times have I got to tell you that? Another thing men have against us. Anyway, Finra didn't seem to mind on PX9-786 did she?" She joked. Sleep traced into her voice and she slowly became to fall on his shoulder.

"Finra! She only wanted me for one thing and it wasn't even for my looks!"

"Maybe you should stop giving out chocolate to strange alien women then…" she had fallen asleep. Major Sheppard brought his arm round to stop her falling and took the gun with the other. The others entered, feeling it was finally safe to do so. Carson walked over and helped him lay her down on the bed.

"Let her sleep for the night, she's worn herself out." He whispered to them. Everyone started to leave, Major Sheppard didn't move.

"I think its best if I say here, encase she wakes up again. Wouldn't want a repeat of this." He joked. Elizabeth could see clearly his concern for his friend and knew that he wouldn't be leaving here tonight. "Okay, I'll have a guard stay with you at all times though and I want you to get some rest too. I would like to have a briefing in the morning when everyone's up to it."

He smiled and nodded his thanks to her, "Agreed"

**Please review, next chapter will come sooner I promise. Red Phoniex out at 3am. **

**RP XXX **


	14. Chapter 14 surviving

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry this took so long, I just haven't felt like writing lately, not to mention I had to think up some ideas which have been bugging me. Here's the chapter.**

**Opps wait… right…Disclaimer: don't own anything, don't sue , it would cost more than you would get.**

Major Sheppard was tired. He hadn't slept a minute during the night in fear McKay would wake up confused again. He couldn't imagine what she had felt when she had woken up. When the explosion had happened in the lab, it had released a chemical into the air. The city sealed all the doors to the lab and Sheppard and his team had to cut though the doors to get them out. 2 hours. 2 hours McKay had held a dieing Radek in her arms. They had gone as quickly as they could but it was too long. He died from his injuries before they could get to him. McKay hadn't spoken a word for the whole week she had been in the infirmary recovering from her own injuries and her reaction to the chemical. When she finally got out she buried herself into her work. Kept saying she had to do twice the amount now with Radek not doing his share. Hammond had her speak to Heightmeyer. It only took a week for them to clear her for active duty but she had never really spoken about anything that had happen during that time. She had just carried on working, acting like nothing had happen. Sheppard had felt it was too soon to bring her back but he couldn't find any proof she shouldn't be back on active duty. So he played along. Acting like nothing had happen. Her first mission back and this happened. Prefect timing. At first he was worried she wouldn't be able to handle this so soon but he knew, deep down, that she would cope, she would survive, and she would get them home.

**Author notes: Just a little piece to keep everyone happy while I get my head sorted. I'm never going to complain to another writer about how long something takes ever again. You know the worst part… come closer…little bit more…I've forgotten what Weir was going to ask… don't panic it will come back soon…I hope…if not…don't worry, got a plan. I really need to stop writing at night when I'm high on chocolate and coffee. Night all. **


	15. Chapter 15 Missing pieces

**Hey guys and girls. Here's the next one. Little bit of information to help you**

**Major – Major Sheppard from the other reality**

**Colonel – Colonel Sheppard from normal**

**Rodney or McKay – Rodney McKay from normal**

**Sarah or Doc – Sarah McKay from other reality**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, if I did they would never sleep they'd been filming 24/7. Again, good thing I don't own them.**

The next morning found Doctor Weir, both Sheppard's, both McKay's, Doctor Zelenka and Doctor Beckett in the briefing room. Carson had told Weir that he should be nearby to keep an eye on Sarah McKay, since he hadn't wanted to discharge her so soon and Rodney had invited Radek, something about a theory. It was a tense way to start the day. Sarah and Rodney had met for the first time with them both conscious. There was a bit of confusion over people calling 'McKay' so after arguing with each other over who would get to be called McKay, Colonel Sheppard had suggested Rock, Paper, Scissors, the winner gets to be called McKay, the loser Doc or Doctor. It was interesting to watch them drawing quite a few times before deciding on a coin toss.

_Flashback_

"_Why should she get to call it, it's my name and I'm the right one for this reality, so it should be up to me" Rodney strongly protested. Colonel Sheppard glared at him to shut him up, "Ladies first Rodney" Sarah put on a smug face and called "Heads"_

God, the smug look on Rodney's face when it had landed tails. McKay was a bad winner and was also a bad loser, so you can imagine everyone's horror at having to put up with a McKay who had one and a McKay who had lost, at the same time; it was too much to take.

Sarah hadn't said a word to anyone, just cuddled a cup of coffee and munched on a power bar, bit difficult with one arm in a sling. Weir had explained to Radek about why everyone had been giving him funny looks all day and Major Sheppard had been sending resentful looks at Colonel Sheppard from the moment he sat down, probably for giving one McKay something to be smug about and leaving him with the sulking other.

Weir took in the faces of those a round the table and took a deep breath, "Why don't we get started? It would seem you have somehow crossed into our reality and we need to find away to get you back before… what was it called Rodney?"

Sarah broke in "Temporal entropic cascade failure. Not something I'm looking forward to so why don't we just end this pointless meeting now, dial the gate back to P17-186, find a way to reverse what caused us to transcend into this alternate reality and everyone can just get on with their lives. I don't know about your McKay but I have a lot of work to do especially since we're short of staff."

Weir looked over to the other members of the meeting. She was use to McKay's temper when he wanted to get his own way or hadn't but this was taking it to a new level.

Rodney answered her silent look for help, "She's right. While I would like time to study the nanite technology, dialling up the planet is the quickest and easiest way to get them home."

"Wait a minute, something big exploded on that planet before you came through, not to mention you had the wraith on your ass, it is even safe." Colonel Sheppard asked.

"Actually I would like to know what happened after I stepped through the gate, what took you so long stepping through?" Major Sheppard asked Sarah McKay.

_Flashback_

"_Dial it up, I'll cover you." Shouted Sheppard. "My GDO must have come off in the bush!" Shouted McKay. "For the love of… I'll dial the gate, you cover my six!" Ordered Sheppard. He ran to the gate and started to enter the address. McKay swung her P-90 round and crouched down by a large rock near the gate. Sheppard finished entering the address. "Come on!" He shouted to McKay. A dart started to make another pass. He aimed his gun and fired at the dart. Smoke started to come out from where he had shot. The dart fell off in the other direction. "Come on!" He yelled. He entered his GDO code. He turned to run into the gate. Sarah stood up to run to the gate, she could hear the whine of the wraith dart coming to make another pass. There was no way she could make it to the gate, it was too close. It would easily be able to swoop her up. She swung her P-90 round and let off as many bullets as she could; praying her aim was good enough. What she hadn't of counted on was that this would make the wraith a little pissed off with her. Instead of trying to cull her, it had decided she wasn't worth the damage that had been done to its dart. He started to fire at her position. "Oh shit!" Forgetting about everything else, she put everything into running at the gate. She should have taken track at school instead of piano! Just a few more seconds! She threw herself at the event horizon, feeling the heat from the last blast on target… _

…next thing I remember is waking up here" She finished.

**Re-read the whole story and found so many spelling mistakes. Hope this is a bit better now. RP out.**


	16. Chapter 16 I'm going to die

**Next Chappy. I'VE GOT A BETA AT LAST! Hope you see the difference. **

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own anything. God I wish I did but trust me, you'd be glad I don't.**

Sheppard's, McKay's, Weir, Carson and Radek stood round the computer screen as the MALP went through the gate. The image of M17-986 filled the screen. Luckily the gate had survived the blast fine.

"The ruins are about 35 degrees right. Angle the camera" Sarah told the technician. The angle turned. The ruins came into view. What was left of them anyway. Smoke rose up from several places over the horizon.

Rodney looked at the screen "The wraith most of found the ruins and decided to make sure we didn't find anything there that we could use against them. Most likely they were in orbit at the time and picked up on the power surge. I doubt there's anything left that we could use."

Sarah walked away from the screen; everyone could clearly hear her erratic breathing and she had started to pace "We're screwed. I'm going to die by being torn apart on a molecule level."

Major Sheppard walked over to her and took her by her shoulders. He forced her to look directly at her. "Stay calm. We're going to get through this."

This didn't do much to calm her down, in fact it seem to make her more panicked and angry.

"CALM! You may not be able to grasp how screwed we are but unfortunately I don't have that luxury or lack of brain power!"

The Major tried to stare her down. "We'll find a way home, it's just going to take a little bit more time than we first thought."

"Time is something we don't have! We don't have time! Even if we did, creating pathways to other realities is a bit far out of my capabities. Even if and that's a big 'if' I could find a way to create a opening, the probability that it would open to our reality is impossible to even think about."

He grabbed the sides of her head and spoke clearly to her

"We'll figure this out. I promised I would always bring you home and he'd track me down if I broke that promise. We have twice your brain power here, which has to count for something. If you start having a panic attack, we're screwed cause I can't figure this out without you"

This seemed to do the trick and she had paused in her panicking and had started to take deep breaths.

"If I had the time, I may be able to recover enough of the machine to build another or at least get some sort of address out of it to tune my own mechanism to our reality but no one would be able to do all that in less than 2 days. I'm the best and if I can't do it, no one can. I doubt even the ancients could work that big a project in this time frame."

John new she was, she had saved his ass enough times not to trust her judgement. It was just that part of his brain that told him nothing was impossible, especially when it came to McKay. He just didn't want to die like this. Home but not home. He always hoped to go out in a bang, preferring saving the planet or something but to go like this? The worst part was that no one back home would even know what had happened to them. Ford and Peterson would have reported back when they didn't check in on schedule. One of the scientists may have been able to tell them what the machine was but for all anyone would ever know they would just be missing in action. There wouldn't be any rescue this time.

Sarah had finally calmed down from her original panic and seemed to have found something else to get annoyed at. She was glaring at her male double, who was looking awfully smug about something.

"I don't know why you're so smug. I seriously doubt you could get us home and theoretically, you're going to go through phasing shifting as well."

Rodney's smug only seemed to get bigger. Radek gave him a small glare and gave her a guilty look.

One of the largest grins Sheppard had ever seen on Rodney crossed his face.

"I have an idea round the temporal entropic cascade failure"

**Finished that one. I'm writing this on holiday with little internet connection, so if any of my facts are wrong… well… tough. Thanks for the reviews, keep it up**.


	17. Chapter 17 I'm going to kill him

Major Sheppard was angry and annoyed at the other McKay for holding out on this information for so long, especially after Sarah's close panic attack but his feelings were nothing compared to Sarah's. He swore he could see the vein in her forehead pulsing and she had definitely gone off the red colour scale.

"What idea! Why have you only just mentioned this! Were you waiting for me to have a full blown panic attack so you could 'save the day' or something!" She started to stalk closer to McKay. With a small 'eep' Rodney jumped behind Zelenka. He tried to reason with her from his cowering place

"It's nothing like that. We only thought of it last night after we sat thinking about possible ways to accommodate you two long term and we don't even know if it will work." She tried to make a grab for Rodney and poor Radek tried to get out of harm's way. Weir being the responsible adult of the group felt it was time to put a stop to this before someone got hurt, most likely Rodney, then she would have to fill in too many forms back to the SGC.

"Enough people! Everybody calm down and take a deep breath. Thank you. Now Rodney, tell us what you have in mind."

Only after Sarah McKay had taken a few steps back did Rodney start talking.

"Zelenka and I were up thinking about possible ways round the cascade failure and with the help of Carson, we think we've come up with something. While we are in most sense, the same being, due to the fact that there are some very big changes, theoriarly, you are not identical to me on a molecule level. Even twins have different figure prints and retinal data." Carson broke in "He's right. In medical terms, you would be seen as identical twins, rather than the same person."

Sarah took a deep breath of relief. "That makes a lot of sense. If I hadn't been so worked up over what was my soon to be death, I would have been able to think clearly and realise this myself. I don't think I've even been so happy to be a woman."

"I'm happy for you, I really am, but this doesn't help my situation. I don't think I'll have the same solution as Sarah." Major Sheppard folded his arms and leaned back on the wall. He hadn't been joking, he really was happy that at least Sarah would be okay and find away home. She would be able to tell everyone back there what had happened to him at least.

Rodney rolled his eyes "I was getting there! I wanted to hold you in suspense for a few seconds, you know like they do in movies, felt the situation called for it."

Everyone waited for him to finish. After a few seconds both Sheppard's were ready to kill him. Radek finally seemed to grasp Rodney's dire situation.

"We use the retro virus"

Both Major Sheppard and Sarah McKay looked at him blankly. Rodney sighed. "If they never woke up the wraith, they would have never had any need for the retro virus."

Major Sheppard turned to Weir "Okay, what's a retro virus and how do you think it can help me?"

Weir turned to Rodney "Actually I'm curious myself. How does the retro virus help us?"

Carson decided it was best to answer "We use the older version of the retro virus to start to turn Major Sheppard into the iratus creature like Colonel Sheppard was." Radek finished for him "We then use a careful balance to keep him in just enough of the stage that it starts to alter his DNA. Hopefully we can use this long enough for our team to find a way to get them back before lasting damage is done." Weir and Colonel Sheppard looked at each other doubtful and concerned. Carson finished ". It should work, although I would strongly suggest Major Sheppard be confined to the infirmary or at least supervised at all times while he is infected. It's not a prefect plan but it was the best we could come up with in the short time. It's better than the alternate"

Colonel Sheppard broke in "What, being turned into one of those bugs! I've been there remember and I'm telling you, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, let alone myself!"

"Okay, I'm really confused. Would someone please tell us what you're going on about and what the big problem is? I don't really care what I have to be turned into if it will last long enough to get me home." Major Sheppard said.

Weir took control of the situation "Carson, why don't you take Major Sheppard down to the infirmary and show him the information on the retro virus and the iratus bug. Colonel Sheppard, I want you to put together a team to check out the planet, make sure it's safe before we send a scientist team." Everyone snapped to action and headed off. Rodney headed with Colonel Sheppard to head to the planet while Radek went to start getting the science team ready to head off world. Sarah McKay strolled out into the control room and stood looking at the Stargate. Weir walked over to her side.

"We'll get you home, don't worry."

Sarah gave her a small smile. "I know. It's weird; I keep seeing people who we've lost and seeing you here, it just gives me the creeps. I knew you were looking forward to this so much but with having to get everything ready for departure, I hadn't had time to say goodbye. We got a deep space message a few days ago saying the Daedalus was finished and due to arrive in the next few days. I was planning to go back to Earth to see you but with being so short of staff, I would have had to put it back till next time. How's that for irony."

Weir looked confused over at her "The Daedalus was only just finished? I suppose if the SGC hadn't got our message about the wraith, they wouldn't have hurried the completion. So we were close in your reality? Looking at Rodney I must admit, it's hard to picture."

Sarah smiled, thinking back to what she had seen of Rodney so far. "We hit it off in Antarctica; there weren't that many women there and you helped me through a bad break up." She looked over her shoulder to check no one was listening

"Seeing myself as a male, that's the worst bit. I don't know about you but I always imaged myself a lot differently. No offence to Rodney but lets just say that seeing him and how he is, it's forced me to see a few home truths that I didn't really want to see. Not to mention that sitting around waiting is doing my head in. I want to be out helping my team get ready. I should be working in my lab on the problems at hand. I'm a scientist, I'm the one who finds away to get everyone home, I'm the one who everyone looks to for the answer. I'm not use to playing second fiddle, especially to myself of all people!"

"Major Sheppard told us about doctor Zelenka. That most have been hard. If you ever need to talk…"

Sarah cut in harshly "I don't need to talk, it's fine. I'm fine. I've got enough of this in my reality, I don't need this now. I have to focus on getting home before my reality falls apart without me. With Radek gone, Kavanough's properly been put in charge and I want to get back before he takes over my labs and blows something up. I'm going to see if I can help the science team get ready. With your permission, I want to be on the team that goes back to the planet. I know my way round and I think I'm right in saying that I'm the most qualified to work on that machine."

She walked away without looking back or waiting for an answer. Weir took a deep breath and headed into her office. It was clear that Sarah McKay had shut herself off from her feelings over Radek's death. She had seen Rodney do the same thing after Doctor Gaul's and Peter's death. She didn't know what had happened in that lab but it was clear that Sarah blamed herself. Maybe she could get Radek to talk to her. Help her over her guilt.

**God, that was long. Maybe I should go away more often, I write more. I have no idea whether anything with the retro virus would work. I just wanted to find a way for them to stay here for a while without just saying something boring like 'the machine altered their bodies so it wouldn't affect them'. Wow, that's a good idea, why didn't I think of that earlier. Oh well. If too many people complain I'll change it. Sorry if Sarah McKay is a bit OCC but Rodney was written by males, so i find it hard for me, a woman to write for someone who can be so cold without showing that other side. Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18 Don't worry

**Next one, did it quick as a way of apologising for taking so long last time. i seem to have lost my Beta, so if anyone wants a challenge, here you go. **

**Disclaimer: don't own Stargate or anything to do with it. **

Colonel stood next to Lorne, Rodney, Sarah, Lieutenant Anderson and Sergeant Daniels as he waited for control to give him clearance to go.

"There isn't any immediate sign of wraith activity around the gate, but I want everyone to keep their eyes and ears pealed, Doc's I want you to stick close to me at all times and if there is any problems, I'm scrapping this mission, understood?"

"Easy for you to say."

Sheppard turned and glared at Sarah. Major Sheppard walked in and went to McKay.

"I wish I was coming to back you up but Carson wants to get started as soon as possible. It takes a few hours to get to the correct stage. Be careful okay."

Sarah gave a small smile. "But being turned into a bug is so fascinating. Think of all you could learn and the Colonel told me that you get some cool superpowers. Something I'm sure you've always wanted. Anyway, don't worry about me, I've got a younger, better version of you to back me up."

Major Sheppard clipped her on the arm. "Aww! What did you do that for? I was only pointing out a fact."

Major Sheppard grew serious for a minute. "You're not fit to go. You're still hurt. For pete's sake, you've got a broken arm!"

Weir's voiced came down from the control centre. "Sheppard, you have a go. Take care."

"Sorry John, no time to argue, I'm going."

She headed to the others and together they walked though the gate. Major Sheppard hadn't felt this useless since the rescue mission. This time was worse. This time he was in full health and wasn't nearly 100 years old.

The first time Sarah McKay had stepped though the gate to M17-986 she hadn't really taken the time to admire the scenery. Weird that this time she also didn't have the time. Guess when you're a super genius and have the fate of two universe's resting on your shoulders every other week, the local plant life on another planet doesn't seem that important. The team had started to head out in the direction she had given to the ruins, Daniels and Anderson were going to stay and watch the gate. Last thing they needed was another surprise appearance from the wraith. Calling them ruins before was nothing compared to how they were now. Most of the roof had completely collapsed and just parts of the outside wall were left standing. Sheppard entered first to check out whether it was safe. When he called to say he thought it was stable, Sarah followed in. She was not a religious person, she believed in science and facts, but it had been known on a few occasions she found herself pleading to a higher being for something. This was one of those rare moments.

'_Please please just this once let something go right, let the machine be okay.'_

She shouldn't have wasted her thought. In the centre where the machine had been, was half the roof.

'_Okay, it might still be okay; maybe it's stronger than it looked.'_

"This is going to take awhile to dig out and bring what's left back to Atlantis." Rodney stated. Sarah jumped a mile; she had been so forced she hadn't heard the others entering.

Sheppard looked in thought. "Okay, we'll check out the surrounding forest. Make sure this place is as safe as can be then we'll get the other team here to try and sort this out."

**Finished. I promise the next one will not take so long. Please review. Only takes a minute, you don't even need an account. Bye. RP XXX**


	19. Chapter 19 waiting

**Author notes: Next one. Told you it wouldn't be long didn't I :) only err…oops 7 months. The next one is write but very hard to read as my beta has disappeared. Anyone fancy the challenge, drop me an email. Thanks for the reviews, motivates me to write ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate; don't bother suing cos I can't even cover your legal costs.**

Sarah McKay had returned with the science team to try and dig out the machine but due to the need to be really careful moving each part, the archaeology team took over. She had tried to help but after getting a right ear full from one of the archaeologist's, she had returned with most of the other scientist to wait. She hated waiting. She had to be doing something. She couldn't do anything, it drove her mad. Even all the times she had sat by John, waiting for him to wake up in the infirmary after another bad mission, she always had her laptop doing something or another. Even if it was just writing up mission reports. There was only one exception. When they had gotten him back from the wraith and she had got the nanites to work, she couldn't take her eyes from his still form. She told others it was because she was so fascinated with the nanites work and she wanted to make sure nothing went wrong, but she was lying. Two weeks. It felt like longer. They had come so close to losing him forever. It was a fluke that got him out and she couldn't stand the thought that someday their luck would run out.

She always wanted a big brother. Someone who would look out for her, chase off the guys and would protect her from everything. Instead she had a big sister. The first born, the prefect one. Brilliant, beautiful and everything her parents could have asked for. Unlike her, she had been an accident. It wasn't Jeanie's fault but it always made her feel resentful towards her.

When John had entered her life, he was a pain, an annoying bug. But he somehow got through her hard shell of her heart. He had fought so hard to get her off world with his team on SGA 4. Hammond and Sumner hadn't wanted to send a scientist off world that had no training and couldn't even fire a gun; something about bad experiences with non-military on a main team in the past. So Sheppard had taken it upon himself to train her. She hadn't seen the point, sure, she would have liked to go off world occasionally but if not, she was fine with a lab job. A lot safer place. But he wouldn't take no for an answer. He had trained her with all kinds of weapons and hand to hand compact. In the end, everyone seemed to have joined in with helping her. Ford helped with explosives but she ended up teaching him more. Even Lorne clipped in. Everyone had become such good friends. Something she had never seen coming.

After seeing how well she was doing, Hammond had ordered all non-military to have basic training with weapons and hand to hand. It had come in real handy several times and saved her life more than once. She owned John a lot and over time they had come closer than anyone had ever become to her. He was the big brother she had never had but always dreamed of. She was so glad he was so stubborn. She wouldn't give up going off world and the family everyone had become for the world nowadays. It might be scary sometimes but all the things she had seen and learnt was well wealth what she had to go through to get them. She knew there was something she could do to pay him back even if it was only a small part compared to what he had given her. She would get them home. Even if the machine has been destroyed and she had to start from scratch, she would find their reality and get them back. It didn't matter how long it would take. Even if she was using a Zima-frame, she would get it to work.

**Thought you might like a look into her mind. Review!!!!! I like to hear your thoughts. **


	20. Chapter 20 Pain and questions

Next chap

**Next chap!**

**Auther notes: I really can't see myself continuing this fanfic. Feel out of love with Stargate at the moment and life is really bad. Sorry. **

"Are you trying to blow us up?! Get away from that and go learn some basic physics!"

Radek didn't know whether he could handle it anymore. Three accounts of objects being thrown, five accounts of making scientists cry, even two accounts of mutiny. Working with two McKay was not humanly possible.

"ENOUGH!" Both McKay's looked up shunned at being interrupted from shouting at each other.

"This can not continue, you have made poor Mica cry twice, you broke my favourite mug and no one cans concentrate. If you can not find way to work peaceful together, one must leave; take in turns to work on machine."

That didn't go down to well with them of course.

"I will not be forced out of my own lab"

"If you can't concentrate it is down to your own incompetence"

"You have no right to tell me what to do"

"I am in charge of this project and I will not be spoken to like this"

"ENOUGH!" Both shut up at once, "One of you must leave NOW! Decide among selves."

"This is my reality, I have more rights than you"

"I'm the most qualified here to work on this"

"Pleasee…because you used it to get here? That's like saying Sheppard is more qualified too just because you were stupid enough to accidently end up here"

"Excuse me! I have to work a hell of a lot harder than you to get where I am today"

"Oh Please! Don't pull the 'I'm a woman so I had it so hard'"

"You sexist little brat! At least I have friends and colleague that respect me"

"At least I can keep my colleagues alive!"

Radek and all the other scientists held their breaths. Sarah looked like Rodney had just slapped her. Hurt and anger seemed to radiate from her.

"You have no idea about me and what went on." She turned and stormed away from the lab.

Rodney turned grinning, "Now she's gone let's get to work shell we." Radek glared at him.

"What?!"

"You have no idea about women Rodney."

He couldn't believe Rodney could be so blind to how much he had just hurt her. Even he could see how much she was hurting from whatever had happened between them with his death. He closed his laptop and stood up from his work top. It was time to have that chat that Doctor Weir asked him to have.


End file.
